Biloxi
by iBanana
Summary: Alice's experience going to, at, and leaving the asylum she went to in Biloxi. Slight Alice/Jasper at the end. Written out of boredom while I was waiting for the Twilight movie :D. Reviews are love. Threeshot. Complete. Alice is pretty angsty in this. :D
1. An Eventful Arrival

**[A/N] **Shalala. Uh. Wrote this one day while waiting for the Twilight movie. :] Alice's experience to and in the asylum. o.o

If I screwed up with anything, do tell. I don't remember who owns the dude who helps Alice out in the asylum. LMAO. Read all the way through, even though it's horrifically long. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own any concept of Twilight.

Claimer: Uh. I own this?

* * *

"No! Help me!"

My family paid no attention to me as the burly men pulled me to the cart, which would take me to the asylum in Biloxi.

"Help me..." I whispered. "Please." Only my mother seemed to show remorse as I was being dragged away. Tears streamed down her face, but no, she didn't come to get me. I remembered about hearing someone screaming, but I never thought it would be me one day, being dragged off to an asylum.

* * *

"Mary Alice?"

The voice of the executioner.

My voice was weak and raspy, as I hadn't had a drop to drink in the past few hours. The horse driver spoke for me.

"Yes. This be the one."

"The one with the visions?"

"The strange one? Then, yes."

'The strange one?' Bah. I wasn't strange. I just had a gift. But I was shunned from all society, as the ones here. I could hear their bloodcurdling screams and pointless rambling. I was perfectly normal, except for those visions.

Those damn visions. The ones that got me here in the first place. Didn't I keep them well hidden enough? The only ones who ever knew about my visions were my family. Although I did appear to stare pointlessly at nothing sometimes, was that evidence enough for the people of my town to truly believe I was deranged?

I was stopped from thinking at this point, as my executioner stuffed some clothes into my thin arms.

"Those are your new wardrobe," he said with a smirk. "And your cell."

He pointed toward a barred thing, with another muscular man waiting. The man looked a bit terrifying. His light blonde hair was tied into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. And his eyes- the brightest shade of red I ever came by. Odd. **[A/N: Guess who? :D]**

I was shoved into my new home, and the executioner, who was the manager of this hellhole, smirked again.

I skipped agilely back and forth my cell, testing the lumpy mattress, the small sink, and the cracked mirror.

God, I looked hideous.

Then they pulled me back out. They grabbed my clothes, and dragged me off to another room where there was a tub, an abnormally large pair of shears, and two women wearing sad smiles. What cheered me was that this asylum _did_ have women working here. Then my happiness was drained as I overheard the men talking- the Treatment.

Dammit.

* * *

I had visions of this before too, a tub of brownish yellow liquid (which turned out to be turpentine), bald heads, and itchy clothes. The women first dumped my head into the tub, and I held my breath just as the men left the room. They held me there until I almost ran out of air. Then they stripped off my clothes and put me into the tub. My voice was still raspy, so I could only manage a weak scream as the turpentine stung my many cuts from the townspeople.

"The mites," one of them muttered. Bah. Mites.

I had enough sense to put on the clothes as soon as I got out of the tub. Though they were itchy, they gave me a sense of calm. For the moment, at least. Then a man came through the doors and pinned me to a chair. A woman took a shaving knife, and cut of my hair. I was a bit amazed how they even got my head to an even baldness with those. Then I was rushed to my cell. I did, however, manage to steal back my old clothes without them noticing, and a loaf of bread from a nearby table.

I had a feeling I would need it later.

* * *

Back in my cell, I noticed some changes to my room.

There was a candle on the table by my bed, and a thin sheet and grey pillow on my bed. There was a tub and cloth in the corner of my cell, and soap by the sink.

_Just like home,_ I thought with a grimace. I was so funny.

I laid on my bed, and an hour later, I saw food being poked through the hole in my door. Bread, soup, and water. Yum. Good thing I was used to this much at home. I saw a man leave through the bars, and it was the same man who was standing by my cell when I first came here.

The longer I stayed here, the more it felt like my true home. I quickly became used to the screams, and figured out how my visions worked. Sort of.

I never had visions of the man with red eyes, or the other man with red eyes. Those two were the main people who came to give me food. Whenever the one with blond hair came over, he'd have this glint in his eye, like I was worth something to him. The older one was the only nice person to me, and sometimes snuck me some extra food. But his always seemed to resent the man with blond hair. I never knew why, until one day.

**

* * *

**

**[A/N] **Um. Yeah. Reviews make me happy. :D

Shalala. The Juice can fly.

Think it's weird? Too long? Review anyways. :D


	2. Escape

**[A/N] **Alice has been in the asylum for a while. Just so you know. :D

Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.

Claimer: I own this.

* * *

It was night, and I was having another vision. I was dreaming about fire, and the world being clearer. I also remembered a bite. I saw nothing wrong with this- I felt that whatever was in my visions were my friends in this never ending darkness. Then I jolted out of bed as I heard a click from my door.

"Come!"

It was the old man. His eyes twitched back and forth, like he was eager to get out of here.

Before I had anytime to ask him why, he picked me up, and started running at a terrifying speed. His arms were cold, and he kept looking around. Wouldn't he crash?

"What are you doing?!" I whispered harshly. The asylum laws forbade anyone to walk through the corridors at night, except Patrol.

"I'm helping you!"

"Helping me?" What on earth would I need help for? Unless he was getting me out of here. As if _that _would happen.

"Sorry. I meant saving you."

"Saving? Wha-"

"No time. Remember that man?" I didn't need to have any help on which man. **[A/N: James, if you don't get it. :\]**

"Well, he wants to hurt you." He was speaking fairly fast now, and I had a bit of a hard time understanding him.

"He wants.... To hurt me?"

"Yes. He's a vampire. He wants to drink your blood. I'll try to save you. Are you ok with that? But it will hurt."

A million questions and thoughts ran through my head. **[A/N: D: Numbered lists don't work on FF.]**

1. Vampire. They didn't exist, did they?

2. Vampire. Drink my blood? Why me?

3. Save me? How? Get me out of here?

4. It would hurt. What would he do?

5. That man? Vampire? Was that plausible?

"Well?! Do you want me to help or not?"

"Umm…"

Then he kicked open a door, and peered outside again. "Hurry. We don't have much time."

I nodded slowly. What was I getting myself into?

I saw his teeth, and a flash as he bit my jugular.

Ouch.

* * *

At first I felt nothing. Then I felt fire. Just like my vision.

The blonde hair man came through the door, and the fire was dim. I felt a feeling of euphoria, feeling numb and nothing. Then I noticed how the three of us were outside of the asylum- and a broken window.

Then I felt the fire.

It burned my arms, my legs. My head felt like it was exploding, and my stomach felt like a fish out of water- dead. I started screaming, not caring if anyone heard me. I was sure I was in hell. Thank you, oh glorious visions.

It was a very, very different hell.

* * *

When I woke, I remembered the fire, and nothing more. There was no fire in me now, except a burning thirst I couldn't get rid of. I was in the middle of some forest, and there was a pool nearby.

I gasped to see my reflection. My skin was pale, and I looked…drop dead beautiful. Even though my short hair was just growing back- it felt my new face well. What was with me?

"Where am I?" I mused. Then I heard my voice- like bells. What was I? Then I felt an urge to blank out, forgetting my thirst. In my vision, I saw a man, who had the same pale skin as me, and the same beautiful face. We were with other people too, and they looked like us. Pale, beautiful faces. I think the man and I were greeting them.

_Jasper._ I thought. Was that the man? I got a feel of the time period too- 1950's. Odd. The year hadn't happened yet. But I already felt a very strong connection to him.

* * *

**[A/N] **If I screwed up the years, oops! :D

Love it? Hate it? Review it anyways.

iBanana


	3. Meeting Jasper

**[A/N] **The end. Alice meets Jasper, the writer thinks it's cheesy, but keeps it anyways. I DON'T CARE IF THIS ISN'T WHAT HAPPENED. D:

Dislcaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Claimer: I own this. Whatever "this" is.

* * *

It was rainy, the day I met Jasper.

I was at a diner, waiting for him impatiently. The vision I had after I turned into a vampire (I think that was what I was-I met a few nomads) had popped up many times in the past few months. I knew he was coming soon, glancing at the clock.

Then I saw him.

His hair was soaked through, but the droplets looked like diamonds on his skin. It took my breath away. He sat down by the seat next to me, and I said my "practiced" lines.

"Hello Jasper. Want to go outside with me?"

"Yes ma'am," he breathed out. Ha. Even though I remembered this, it still made me laugh a bit.

We talked for a very long time under the bridge of the diner. I told him about my visions, and he told me about his ability to control emotions.

* * *

My life has had a new meaning ever since.

**

* * *

**

**[A/N] **Remember how I said at the end, the writer hates what she wrote? Well, I still do. -headdesks-

Loved it? Hated it? Tell me about it in your fab-yooh-luss review.

iBanana


End file.
